Memories and Past Friends
by VixenSetosTsubasa
Summary: Where is this? Where am I going? I recognize nothing, I don't see anyone familiar, Nothing sounds right,  Why? I know this world, So why?...Just a poem about C!Syaoran returning to Outo and meeting Ryuo again. No  pairings!


**Disclaimer: **I have said this many times now, I. Don't. OWN IT! No matter how much

I wish, I never will.

**Note:** This obviously takes place after Acid Tokyo.

~O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O~

Where is this?

Where am I going?

I recognize nothing,

I don't see anyone familiar,

Nothing sounds right,

Why?

I know this world,

So why?

This is the place where Kurogane-san taught me how to use a sword,

The place where I made one of my greatest friends,

How do I know this?

My memory surely disappeared that day,

As well as the heart that I was given.

Given?

Now I _know_ that I shouldn't be able to remember that.

I have no memory of anything before I woke in that world,

It can't be that my memory is returning now can it?

Impossible,

I don't have the right to remember,

Don't have the right to feel,

The right to think,

The right to smile,

Laugh,

Cry,

Hate,

_Love_,

I don't have the right to do anything,

Because I am a clone,

A clone without a heart,

My existence isn't recognized by any world,

That is,

Until I destroy them,

Then they have no other choice _but_ to recognize me,

Though I rather that not be the reason.

I'm standing in front of a sakura tree now,

It's beautiful,

I guess,

I wonder why I came here?

Is there something important here?

Did something happen?

I think someone once told me that even if the heart forgets,

The body still remembers.

Is that the case now?

Does my body remember something I don't?

Oh,

There is someone else here as well,

Why didn't I notice him before?

I think he has noticed me now as well,

Yes he must have,

Because now he is looking at me with,

Surprise was it?

I think he said my name,

But I'm not sure,

He looks familiar,

What was his name?

I'm sure I know it,

I think it started with an 'r',

R-Ryuo maybe?

I think I must have spoken out loud,

Because he grinned and said I was right,

So I do know this person.

I'm glad,

I think.

He's looking at me again,

Or maybe he never looked away,

I think he is surprised by my appearance,

And maybe because I am alone,

He asked where everyone else was,

I said I didn't know.

I believe it was sadness and curiosity that I saw in his eyes,

Maybe something else,

But I don't know what.

He laughed then,

I don't know why,

And I guess he noticed that I was confused,

Because he said that my expression was hilarious,

He then told me to lighten up and smile,

I told him that I had forgotten how.

That confused look appeared again,

Did I say something strange?

Perhaps it was my imagination,

Because what I thought was confusion,

Is now something similar to what Kurogane-san would look like when he found a good opponent,

He grabbed me by my arm and started to drag me somewhere,

When I asked him where it was we were going,

He simply looked at me and smiled,

It confused me.

When he finally stopped and let go,

We were standing in front of a building,

It seemed familiar,

The lights were on inside,

I could smell something that wasn't fire,

Or blood,

No,

It was different,

It was,

Something that I couldn't quite remember yet.

I looked at Ryuo hoping for an answer,

But he was already walking inside,

I followed.

What I felt when entering was,

I'm sure,

Warmth.

Not just any warmth,

But the kind that made you feel happy,

Want to smile,

Laugh,

It made me feel welcomed,

It felt so nostalgic.

Ryuo commanded me to sit,

I obeyed,

And he put something in front of me,

It looked like a volcano or something,

He said it was cake when I threw him another questioning look.

I stared at it for awhile,

Debating between eating it or not,

I think Ryuo got impatient with me,

Because he shoved some of it into my mouth surprising me.

It was sweet,

And warm,

Which was different for me,

Because I never actually payed attention to the flavour of the things I ate,

Being a clone and all,

Eating was just something I did for survival,

If it was something unnecessary,

I would have ignored it completely.

Apparently I spoke out loud again,

Because Ryuo smiled at me once more,

I took a few more bites and before I knew it,

I was scarfing the whole thing down resulting in Ryuo falling into a fit of laughter.

I could hardly believe myself,

I was actually enjoying something,

And suddenly I could feel everything flooding back to me,

I could remember everything,

The joy,

The sorrow,

The pain,

The hate,

The love,

Everything that I had thought that I had forgotten,

Came back to me and,

I cried,

Why?

Why did I cry?

Was I happy?

Was I sad?

Or was it both combined?

It doesn't matter,

Because I knew that I could be me again,

The time to act is coming,

The game is closing,

The dream is ending.

I must go,

Though I do not want to,

I have so much to owe,

But I have so much to mend as well.

The dream comes first,

I must end it,

Fix it,

Destroy it,

Burn and shatter it,

So that everyone can look towards a brighter future that we chose ourselves.

And our memories will surely guide the way.


End file.
